


Lending A Hand

by Tarash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alexander Pierce/The Winter Soldier's metal arm, Anal Fisting, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Self-Fisting, Self-fisting with a metal arm, Using the Winter Soldier's arm as a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Pierce has fantasised for a while about an alternate use for the Winter Soldier's arm.</p>
<p>After one mission, he requests that the doctors remove the arm from the Soldier so Pierce can finally live out his deepest desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending A Hand

“The Soldier’s mission was a success.”

“Was it?” he asks, aiming for casual. “Has he returned?” He remains seated behind his desk.

“About fifteen minutes ago, sir. The doctors are fixing him up right now before putting him back into cryo-sleep.”

He digs his nails into the armrests of his desk chair, but manages to smile at the HYDRA soldier who has brought him the good news. He gave orders to be informed _immediately_ upon the Soldier’s return. Not fifteen minutes later. “Thank you for informing me. You are dismissed.”

The HYDRA soldier salutes, and leaves Pierce’s office.

Pierce himself waits five more minutes, not wanting to look impatient or eager, and also hoping that the doctors need more time to fix up the Soldier. He has been programmed to ignore pain and discomfort, and according to the files Pierce has studied, the Soldier often returns from a mission severely wounded but not showing any sign of hurting.

He enters the Soldier’s holding cell, where two medical officers are already patching him up. Rumlow nods at him, as does the other HYDRA soldier who is on guard duty. The Soldier’s expression is stoic, staring at the wall, eyes blank. His shirt has been removed, showing off the sculpted chest, the curve of his biceps.

But it is not the Soldier’s flesh that makes Pierce repress a lustful shiver.

It’s that gleaming, beautiful metal arm that’s dangling by the Soldier’s side as he sits in the chair. There’s not a scratch on it, there never is. “I heard it was a successful mission?” Pierce asks.

One of the doctors looks up, surprised. “Yes, sir. The target was eliminated,” she replies.

He walks closer, his eyes riveted by the way the light glints off the arm. “And the Soldier? He will survive for another mission?”

“Of course!” the other doctor exclaims. “He’s been in worse shape. Give us about thirty minutes and he’s ready to be frozen again,” he adds.

“Wonderful,” Pierce murmurs. “Give me his arm.” He has been thinking about this ever since he first saw the Soldier get woken up several years ago, after having read the files that first piqued his curiosity, amongst other things.

The doctors look at each other, then at Rumlow, who looks at Pierce. “Any particular reason, sir?” Rumlow asks, tilting his head.

“His arm is fine, undamaged as usual,” one of the doctors insists.

“I want a full diagnostic anyway,” Pierce tells them. “How long has it been, hmm? Not all damage shows on the outside.”

“I guess not,” the other doctor says eventually. “And we may as well now that he’s thawed. It shouldn’t take more than a minute.”

The minute seems to take forever, but eventually they give Pierce the arm, telling him to be careful and to tell the R&D team to be careful and that some of the wiring might be old but it still works and that they can’t replace anything without double-checking.

He glances at the Soldier for a moment, who is still staring blankly at the wall and didn’t even move when the two doctors removed his arm. Then he eyes his prize. It’s heavier than he expected, and there are some wires sticking out where it attaches to the Soldier, but it’s beautiful and shining and _in his hands_. “I will bring it back to you once they’re done with it.” Once he’s done with it.

“Preferably within the hour,” Rumlow tells him. “We can’t leave him unfrozen for long. Sir.”

Pierce nods at the other man. Rumlow will actually check with R&D whether or not Pierce has brought them the arm for a full diagnostic. That’ll give Pierce less time to do as he wants, but then, he out-ranks Rumlow and if worst comes to worst, he can send Rumlow out on some suicide mission.

Alexander Pierce is very good at hiding his secrets.

~

He locks the door to his office behind him once he’s got the arm back from the R&D department. Nothing was wrong with the arm, which was reassuring. He has about 45 minutes until the doctors want the arm back, and that should be more than enough.

Pierce places the metal arm on his desk, and just looks at it for a moment. It’s so beautiful, so intricate, possibly the best piece of craftsmanship ever to come out of HYDRA.

His dick hardens at the sight of it, and he palms himself through his trousers. Oh yes, he has been waiting for so long to do this, and he wants to savour every moment. His heart is racing in his chest, his stomach tying itself in knots with lust and anxiety. There is a risk of getting caught.

The risk’ll be worth it, he tells himself, squeezing his dick through the thick fabric of his trousers and biting back a groan. It’ll be so, so good.

He walks around his desk to open one of the drawers. He might not be a genius like some of the other HYDRA agents, but he knows enough. And he’s done his research on the Soldier, the arm, and the technology.

He’s acquired enough technical gadgets of his own to make the arm move if he touches the right wires. Its palm is open now, fingers stretched and rigid. It takes some trial and error, but he laughs when he manages to make the hand open and close. His dick twitches eagerly.

But making the hand move as he wants – needs – it to is one thing. Preparing it is another. He knows exactly what HYDRA uses to make sure the cybernetic arm is oiled up properly after a long cryo-sleep, and he’s found the one oil that can be used on the arm _and_ is safe to be used by him.

He’s got the tube of oil in his desk too, and he carefully lets a generous dollop fall onto the arm’s open, waiting palm. His breath hitches when he reaches out to touch it, to spread the oil over the cool metal.

The first touch is electric, and he groans softly. It’s so smooth, so cold, so wonderful. He runs his fingers up the metal fingers tenderly, making sure the oil is spread evenly. The index finger first, then the middle.

He has fantasised about this so often that it almost doesn’t feel real. With his free hand, he unbuckles his belt and opens his buttons, pushing down his trousers slowly along with his underwear. His half-hard cock juts out proudly, the arm under his fingers slowly warming under his caresses.

With the index and middle finger gleaming, Pierce decides it’s time for a brief test. He fiddles with the wires until the index and middle fingers are pointing ahead, slightly curved, while the thumb, ring and little finger are curled up against the palm.

Pierce leans over his desk, taking the arm in his right hand while leaning on his left elbow. He takes a deep breath, then turns his own arm to slide the cybernetic arm behind him and between his cheeks. The metal is cold against his skin, despite his own touches, and he jerks against the desk in surprise. The two unyielding fingers force his cheeks apart, and he gasps as the fingertips rub across his hole.

Oooh, this feels even better than expected. So slick and smooth and stiff and… he exhales. Take it slow. He has plenty of time left.

He has to bend his wrist uncomfortably to make sure both metal digits are able to push inside of him, and since he hasn’t slicked up his own hole – a conscious choice, because he wants to feel the stretch – it takes some effort to get the first inch inside.

But once the fingertips are in, the rest of the fingers go smoothly. And it is smooth, apart from the ridges where one piece of metal is connected to another to allow the Soldier to bend and flex his metal fingers. All too soon, he feels the knuckles against his skin, and he sighs.

He needs more, but in order to do that, he has to take the fingers out first to slick up the rest. His cock is fully hard now, and while he knows he’ll get more pleasure later, his dick is protesting.

He pulls the arm out in one swift move, like ripping off a bandaid, and he moans as the metal slides out of him. Ooh, thrusting in and out should be very enjoyable.

His impatience grows as he struggles to spread all five fingers properly. The index and middle one are still oiled up enough, and now Pierce makes sure the next two are well-lubed. Touching and stroking those fingers calms him, rubbing across those ridges that’ll soon feel so good when they slide past the ring of his hole and inside of him.

He then makes sure that the four fingers are as close together as possible, and leaves the thumb as it is. It’s tempting to bend it against the palm again, and slick that up too, but he wants to do this gradually. He wants to experience everything fully so he has plenty of fuel for his fantasies.

It’s a lot harder now, because the four fingers won’t move once Pierce has them in position and is holding the arm behind himself. He uses his left hand to spread his cheeks further, lying down on his desk now, spreading his legs.

He’s very aware of how humiliating this pose is, and it’s why he prefers to use toys rather than people when it comes to fulfilling his deepest, darkest desires.

It still takes a lot of effort and gritting of teeth before the fingertips are probing his hole, and the middle finger slides in first, followed by the index and ring finger after a lot of slow breathing in and out. The little finger is poking against his cheek, but when he turns the arm slightly, it slides in as well.

Pierce steadies himself against the desk before sliding the hand in further, struggling not to moan louder as the knuckles brush past his ring. It hurts far more than before, but he welcomes the burn and the stretch, forcing his body to take more and more.

He can also feel the pleasure stir as the fingers probe deeper. He has chosen the angle just right, the fingers are rubbing across his prostrate and he bucks up, groaning with desire. This is incredible, even more so than he had imagined.

Pierce closes his eyes, the wood of his desk hot underneath his cheek, and pushes the arm in deeper and deeper. More of this, more of the cool metal sliding inside of him, slowly growing warmer as well.

He moans in disappointment when he feels the knuckles against his ass again, but instead of pulling the hand out immediately, he thrusts it in and out of himself a couple of times, arching his back and groaning against the desk as the stiff fingers keep rubbing and rubbing across his prostrate. He speeds up his movement and he gasps, pushing his hips back. It’s so good, so incredibly good.

He forces himself to take the arm out. He was close to coming there, but he doesn’t want to like that. It’s all or nothing for him, so he puts the arm on his desk again and pushes himself up. His dick is leaking pre-come now, a few shiny beads on the desk as well.

His legs are trembling and he has to lean against the desk so he doesn’t fall over. Rubbing oil across the palm and thumb isn’t nearly as soothing now, not now he’s so close to take it all. His hole still aches, from being stretched and because it wants to be filled.

Pierce makes sure the thumb is tucked against the palm of the hand securely. He can’t wait to have to work that past the ring of muscle, to feel every bump and ridge of the metal.

He lifts the arm again and bends over the desk, positioning himself for the final step. Even with his hole slick and stretched it hurts to push the four metal fingers back inside, and Pierce grunts with the effort. The pain feels good, though, and he knows he’ll feel this for days, maybe even weeks to come.

He pauses once the four fingers are in to the last knuckle, revelling in the sensation. He’s both scared and ecstatic at the same time, excitement sizzling down his spine. This is the most dangerous thing he’s ever done. The arm is a weapon, and he does not have perfect control over it. Who knows how its sensors will respond do the hand being fully inside a human being? He could pull it out now and be safe.

Pierce pushes.

The thumb pushes against his hole, forcing the skin to stretch further, to take more of the unyielding material, and he moans in pain and pleasure when it finally gives and the thumb slides in as well as the rest of the palm. He’s never been this full.

His forehead rests on the desk as he feels the ridges of the metal wrist slide inside of him. This is enough for now. He carefully pulls it back out a few inches, gasping as the metal rubs across his prostrate, the fingers and palm curved perfectly.

He thrusts the arm back in, and out, faster and faster, and his breathing is harsh as he increases the pace. Unfortunately, his own arm is beginning to ache with the effort, and he whines. He wants to draw this out, to tease himself, to bring himself close to orgasm a few times before finally coming.

But that isn’t going to happen. At least not today. He never expected to have this chance, so he consoles himself with the thought that he might have another chance to do this exactly the way he wants to.

He keeps thrusting the metal arm in and out of his ass as fast as he can, changing the angle slightly, and pushing harder, rougher, balancing on the knife’s edge of pain and pleasure.

His orgasm, despite building for a while, takes him by surprise, and he’s coming all over his desk, white streaks covering the dark wood. He’s gasping for air, his arm definitely aching now, but he still has the strength to pull the cybernetic arm out slowly and carefully.

He doesn’t have the energy to raise his head as he puts the arm down on the desk, not right now. When he does finally manage it, he’s not surprised that the metal arm is glistening with the oil, and is filthier than it was before.

He’s going to have to wash it, properly. Carefully. Run his fingers over the metal until it’s all clean.

The thought of it makes his cock twitch with interest.


End file.
